criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Joe Stern
Joe Stern was the manager of a mini-market and a prime suspect in the investigation of Ned Dillard in Corpse in a Garden (Case #2 of Grimsborough) and the killer of Chad Whickman in Burned to the Bone (Case #9 of Grimsborough). Profile Joe is a 6 feet tall man with brown hair and black eyes. He commonly wears a blue shirt which has a badge on the left side that reads, "MANAGER, JOE STERN". In Corpse in a Garden, Joe wears a bandage and has a missing tooth. In Burned to the Bone, Joe looks the same and wears the same badge, and it is discovered that he smokes, has dandruff, and wears sports shoes. Role in Case(s) Corpse in a Garden Joe was the manager of the mini-market where Dennis Brown bought a flammable liquid bottle and a saw to kill Ned Dillard, and also a bandage. When the team saw this invoice, they deduced the killer wore a bandage as they'd bought one along with the murder weapon. In the shelves of his market, the team found a surveillance camera which provides information about the killer. In the Additional Investigation, Joe told the team that a Viper got into his market, and thought there was something suspicious. The team found a bag of powder in a box of cookies within the shelves. The unknown powder later revealed to be cocaine, so the team warned Joe about the drug. Burned to the Bone Joe returned in this case, where he was convicted of killing the Viper member Chad Whickman by burning him alive with a gasoline can. The team investigated in his market again where they find a job application the victim had sent him, and a CCTV footage which finally lets the team arrest him. Joe had killed Chad because the Vipers always used to come to his mini-market and destroyed the items there. As a result, Joe became furious when Chad asked for a job in his mini-market (since Chad was a member of the Vipers) and therefore, he killed him. Joe also stated that his only regret was that he didn't get to kill more of the Vipers' members, so for his sick crime and also for his unrepentant nature, Judge Hall hereby sentenced him to twenty years in jail. Trivia *Joe is one of the many suspects who appeared in two cases. *Joe is the first suspect who gives you a burger in the Additional Investigation. *Joe's bandage turns from beige to white in his first mugshot. *In his "arrest" photo, Joe can be seen without the dandruff on his shoulder, and his eye color changes from black to amber. Case Appearances *Corpse in a Garden (Case #2 of Grimsborough) *Burned to the Bone (Case #9 of Grimsborough) Gallery joe 2.png|Joe, as he appeared in Corpse in a Garden. IR2wh7l.png|Joe, as he appeared in Burned to the Bone. 9_jail_joestern.png|Joe, sentenced to a minimum of 20 years in jail for the murder of Chad Whickman. OG_SUS_2_602.jpg OG_SUS_9_605.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers